Homework
by SoSuke40
Summary: Homework has never been this interesting in a long time. Especially when you're ordering your own leader to do it for you.


**Writing. Writing. More writing...**

**Damn it! I have to keep writing, or else I'll lose that motivational spark!**

**Come on! I need inspiration! I need to...**

**Wait... That's it! I have a story idea!**

**I don't own Persona 4, any of its contents or ATLUS (but believe me, I wish I did).**

**Okay, done! :D**

Yosuke chewed his pen mindlessly, his facial expression blank.

"English Lit... Biology... and Maths?" Yosuke said hesitantly. He was looking through a never ending stack of homework.

"That's right. Wanna get started now?" Yu asked as he folded his arms and leaned back on the sofa.

"Come on, we both know the answer to that." Yosuke sighed. He stared at the heap wearily, then sat on his bed; as far away as possible from the work. "And how come you look so smug?"

"I don't know. Oh yeah; because I've done it?" Yu smirked at the brunette that was now dangling half in, half out of bed idiotically.

"Whatever man. Just do the work for me and we can get some quality gaming time in or something." Yosuke demanded. He'd grown accustomed to following orders from Yu inside the TV, so he didn't have the 'Leader' streak inside him.

Yu raised an eyebrow, stood up, then wandered over to Yosuke.

"Excuse me?" Yu loomed over Yosuke threateningly, his grey eyes flashing with seriousness. Yosuke swallowed uneasily.

"D-Didn't you hear me?" Yosuke's voice wavered slightly.

"Oh, I heard you. I just want to hear you say it again to my face." Yu's eyes narrowed slightly and he held back another smirk. Yosuke was definitely nervous but of course, Yu couldn't let Yosuke know that he knew.

Yosuke stood up slowly, his heart beating faster and faster for an unknown reason. There was a slight height difference, but that didn't stop Yosuke from talking in Yu's face.

"Do the work for me." Yosuke said quietly, the pitch of his voice dropping dramatically.

Yu smiled subtly and pushed Yosuke back onto the bed, pinning his hands down.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Yosuke cried out desperately, shaking his head wildly.

"It's too late for apologies, Hanamura." Yu smirked at the squirming male underneath him.

"Let me go, man. This isn't funny!" Yosuke shouted, his face turning red from the effort.

"Or else what? I'm the leader round here? Got that?" Yu leaned down and let his face hover dangerously close to Yosuke's.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it." Yosuke nodded, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Alright. Now that's clear, you better get to work." Yu released Yosuke's hands and moved away slowly.

Yosuke stayed on the bed, unmoving from his position. He stared at the ceiling, thinking intently.

"Yosuke? Get up." Yu seemed a little exasperated as he looked over at the younger male.

Yosuke didn't respond. He didn't do anything but breathe easily and stare at the ceiling expressionlessly.

"Yosuke...?" Yu asked, his expression concerned. Nothing.

Narukami went closer to Yosuke, standing over him nervously.

Yosuke blinked at Yu slowly, then grabbed him from around his neck.

"Yosuke! Hey, what are you...?"

"Shut up Yu."

Yosuke pulled Yu into a fierce yet passionate kiss. Yu groaned quietly but he tried to pull back.

"I don't swing this way Yosuke."

"I know, neither do I."

"Then, why...?"

"Because I need you."

Yosuke kept his grip tight as he forced his own tongue between Yu's pink lips. Yu made a startled jolt but complied with Yosuke's silent request. As their tongues danced and swirled around each other, they could both feel that they needed to stop before it got a little too out of hand.

Yosuke put both his hands on Yu's chest and prised him off gently, leaving the older male wanting more than just a kiss. They stared as they saw a trail of saliva hang in between them. Feeling for a tissue in his pocket, Yu caught it and binned it quickly.

"I should get to work, right?" Yosuke whispered. Yu nodded slowly, his breathing a little heavy. Yosuke chuckled lightly. "Alright then."

Yu let Yosuke sit at his desk and get to work. But, after a couple of minutes, Yosuke looked over at Yu helplessly.

"I can't do it Yu. Help. Please?" Yosuke asked quietly. Yu grinned and stood behind Yosuke's desk chair. He leaned over it, putting his head on Yosuke's shoulder and covering Yosuke's hands with his own.

"You see this line here? That's where the answer is, but you still have to reword it. It'll take some time, but I'll help you if you need it." Yu explained, not noticing Yosuke smelling Yu's subtle vanilla smell, smiling at the sound of Yu's voice, his uneasy shuffling at the sensation of Yu's hair tickling his face.

Yu looked at Yosuke and smiled a little.

"What's up Hanamura? Didn't you get that?"

"Mmhm, I got it. But... I want something."

Yosuke leaned in and caught Yu's lips again, but it was a lot more gentle and soft this time. Yu smiled against Yosuke's lips and complied again, his hands wandering underneath Yosuke's shirt, touching his hard nipples.

"Mmm... we're not going that far today. You still have work to do." Yu breathed against the younger man's lips.

"I know." Yosuke replied quietly. "Just kissing today, yeah?"

"Yeah."

After a full 10 minutes of making out, Yu finally pulled away, grinning at how out-of-it Yosuke was.

"I don't think you're going to get any work done now, are you?"

"I don't think so." Yosuke whispered, his eyes staring at the ceiling again. "Um... Yu...?"

"Mmm? What's up now?

"Are we... boyfriends now?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

Yu chuckled softly, rubbing his nose on Yosuke's. He couldn't believe what just came out of this homophobe's mouth.

"Yeah. I'd like that. In fact..." Yu grabbed his jacket from the sofa quickly. "Why don't we go on a date right now?"

"Now? But my homework..."

"We can do that later. Come on." Yu smiled as he pulled Yosuke out of the house and into town to grab some food.

"I can't believe it Yu." Yosuke said quietly. "I can't believe that out of everyone, you're with me." Yosuke smiled at Yu.

"I know. But you're special to me. No one treats you right and I find that unfair. I'm the only one who understands you and you're the only one who understands me." Yu grinned a little. "It's like we're meant to be together."

"Oh Yu..." Yosuke sighed gently. "I love you."

"I love you too Yosuke." Yu whispered as he leaned in to catch Yosuke's lips.

~_fin_


End file.
